Zu Spät
by babsi1112
Summary: kleiner Oneshot zu Hermine und Draco, keine Spoiler zu Hp7


**Disclaimer: **Nichts außer der Idee gehört mir, sondern alles JKR und ich verdiene keinerlei Geld damit...

„Hör mir bitte zu! Ich gehöre nicht wirklich zu IHM, ich habe nur einfach keine andere Wahl, bitte glaub mir das doch!"

Der junge Mann sah die braun gelockte Frau vor ihm flehend an. Doch diese konnte ihm einfach nicht glauben. Jahre lang hatte er sie unterdrückt und nun sollte er auf ihrer Seite stehen? Unmöglich. Allerdings musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie im letzten Jahr heimlich gehofft hatte, das er auf ihre Seite kommen würde. Und ganz vielleicht hatte sie sich tief in ihrem Inneren auch manchmal gefragt wie es wäre, wenn er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlen würde. Aber solche Gedanken hatte sie immer verdrängt. Klar, er hatte sich seit der Schulzeit ziemlich verändert und er sah wirklich gut aus, aber das änderte nicht an dem Menschen der dahinter steckte. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht vertrauen.

"Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben? Du bist doch immer mit Leib und Seele einer von ihnen gewesen! Woher sollte diese plötzliche Wendung kommen?"

Sie konnte es wirklich nicht verstehen. Vor allem verunsicherte sie die Situation ein wenig. Sie war nichts ahnend am See von Hogwarts, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens entlang spaziert und plötzlich stand er vor ihr. Erst hatte sie Todesängste gehabt, doch dann hatte er statt sie zu töten angefangen seine Unschuld zu beteuern.

"Ich war nie einer von ihnen! Bitte glaub mir das doch. Ich verachte den dunklen Lord und ich verachte auch meinen Vater, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Mein Vater hätte mich umgebracht wenn ich ihm widersprochen hätte!"

Ja, das glaube sie ihm sofort, sein Vater war kein Mensch dem man gerne widersprach wenn einem etwas am eigenen Leben lag. Und trotzdem, sie konnte dem Blonden nicht glauben.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir das nicht glauben. Du hast im Krieg schon zu viele von uns getötet. Und jetzt geh besser, ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen dich so einfach davonkommen lassen wenn sie dich hier sehen."

"Aber du musst mir glauben! Bitte!"

"Und wieso sollte ich grade dir glauben? Nenn mir auch nur einen vernünftigen Grund dafür!"

"Glaub mir, weil ich dich liebe!"

Sie sah auf, sah ihm direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Ja, hatte er, er hatte das gesagt was sie sich in mancher einsamen Nacht gewünscht hatte, aber es war so anders gewesen als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er leibte sie also. Oder war alles nur ein weiterer Trick von Voldemort?

"Du weißt doch gar nicht was Liebe ist!"

Sie unternahm einen letzten Versuch gegen ihn und ihre auflodernden Gefühle vorzugehen. Und erst sah es wirklich so aus als hätte sie es geschafft.

"Du hast Recht, vielleicht weiß ich das wirklich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich am liebsten immer in deiner Nähe wäre, das ich jeden Abend an dich denken muss und ich weiß, dass ich möchte das du es bist, deren Stimme ich Abends als letztes höre."

Sie glaubte ihr Herz würde zerspringen. Nie hätte sie gedacht dass er, der Eisprinz von Slytherin, so etwas zu ihr, einer Gryffindor durch und durch, sagen würde. Aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie beschloss alle Regeln links liegen zu lassen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Aber bevor sie sich ihm weiter nähern konnte zerriss ein Schrei die eben entstandene Stille.

"Malfoy, du dreckiger Todesesser! Geh sofort von Hermine weg! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein hierher zu kommen! Dafür wirst du mit deinem Leben bezahlen!"

"Ron, NEEEIN!!"

Doch es war zu spät. Ron hatte den Todesfluch ausgesprochen und Hermine wusste, im dem Moment als Draco Malfoy neben ihr zu Boden sackte, dass es zu spät. Sie sah den Fall wie in Zeitlupe, doch als Ron auf ihn zukam wurde ihr Blick wieder klar.

"Was hast du getan, Ron? Er wollte auf unsere Seite kommen! Wieso musstest du ihn töten? Wieso hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

"Aber Hermine, er ist der Sohn von..."

Doch Hermine wollte nichts mehr hören, sie konnte nichts mehr hören und sie konnte Ron nicht länger in ihrer Nähe ertragen."Hau ab! Hau ab und lass mich allein! Ich will dich jetzt nicht sehen!!"

Ron kannte seine Freundin gut genug um zu wissen dass es ihr damit ernst war und so zog er sich zurück.

Hermine aber sank neben Dracos leblosem Körber zu Boden und begann zu schluchzen. Sie zog seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und benetzte sein Gesicht mit Tränen. Er war tot, Draco Malfoy war tot. Und er hatte sie geliebt, genauso wie sie ihn geliebt hatte. Denn das wusste sie nun, sie liebte Draco Malfoy, egal ob er ein Todesser war oder nicht. Aber sie hatte es zu spät gemerkt, es war ihr erst klar geworden als er tot zu Boden gesunken war.

Hermine hatte im letzten Moment seines Lebens gemerkt, das sie ihren Feind liebte. Und dass sie es ihm nicht mehr hatte sagen könne, schmerzte sie am meisten.


End file.
